


Monguis

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor muy chorra. 6ª-7ª
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Monguis

MONGUIS

By Viovio☺

 

Los seres humanos tenemos la estúpida manía de meternos en problemas y en situaciones estúpidas que la mayoría de las veces nos hacen acabar con la cabeza metida en la tierra como los avestruces... Es por nuestro sentido del ridículo, creo... 

La verdad es que esa tarde de Abril no tuvo nada diferente a todas sus predecesoras... Papeleo, sótano, más papeleo... Falso Expediente X... 

“¿Dónde cenamos hoy? ¿En tu casa o en la mía?” Y por raro que parezca, tan sólo esa pregunta quería hacerme ronronear de placer, ya que hacía exactamente tres semanas que la Agente Dana Scully y un servidor habían decidido dejar de jugar al perro y al gato y darse el gustazo de ser medianamente felices. El problema está en que por mucho que intentemos llevar una vida normal, pues...  
“Nos toca en la tuya, Scully... Siempre me dejas la cocina hecha una pena... Sabes que ODIO no tenerlo todo reluciente...” MulderSarcasmo tradicional... Y como casi era la hora de largarnos, miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que había quedado con los chicos en su búnker para que me suministraran el nuevo número de ‘La Bala Mágica’.

“Te prometo, que un día nos ponemos mano a mano para ver si somos capaces de desterrar toda la mugre de esa cocina tuya...” Cómo si eso fuera fácil...

“Si es mano a mano... Lo que quieras...” Pude ver su sonrisa ante la insinuación y aunque era algo que ya no era extraño para mi, no pude impedir que se me erizaran los pelitos de los brazos. “ Dentro de una hora estoy en tu casa... Tengo que hacer unas cosillas... ¿De acuerdo?...” Ella asintió al otro lado del despacho mientras ordenaba unos informes. Luego me di la vuelta y me fui.

Después de que Frohike abriera los nueve cerrojos y se asegurara de que era yo, entré en su guarida... Oscura, como siempre, con ese tinte tan personal que tienen mis tres amigos favoritos... El lugar ideal para vivir según mi opinión. Un antro, según la opinión de Scully...

“Hola Mulder, estábamos esperándote porque te va a encantar lo que hemos descubierto.” Byers se acercó a mi con cara de mucha, mucha ilusión, Langly estaba sentado frente al ordenador y Frohike había vuelto a situarse tras los fogones, al parecer estaba cocinando algo que olía tremendamente bien.

“¡No te lo vas a creer, Mulder!” Langly me miró a la vez que giraba la silla dónde estaba sentado.  
“Tenéis toda mi atención, chicos. Espero que no me defraudéis.” Ya que ellos estaban tan sumamente excitados con el tema, yo me propuse colaborar.. Seguramente se tratara de un innovador sistema para piratear la televisión por cable o una nueva tinta para imprimir los ejemplares de la revista que consiguiera autodestruir a los mismos tras una semana para eliminar todo tipo de pruebas... De estos tres uno se puede llegar a esperar casi cualquier cosa.

“Tenemos una prueba tangible sobre la existencia de seres extraterrestres en nuestro planeta.” Byers se puso interesante y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Yo abrí la boca en señal de asombro. Frohi dejó por un momento la sartén y se acercó a nosotros y Langly movió el monitor para que yo pudiera ver un extraño gráfico.

“Verás, Mulder... Lo que estás viendo es un análisis exhaustivo y detallado sobre el material encontrado en el núcleo de una célula que supuestamente pertenecía a un ser humano normal, bueno algo así... Estamos totalmente seguros de que los pares de bases que se presentan en la gráfica no son de ningún ser que hay sobre nuestro planeta...” Yo seguía con los ojos como platos.

“¿De... De quién es la muestra?” Me acerqué más a la pantalla, estaba maravillado. Aunque mi cerebro estaba totalmente K.O., la pregunta salió de mi boca.

“¡Ahí viene lo gracioso! El pasado sábado, Marylin Manson dio un concierto en un local de la calle J... Fue algo en plan misterioso, solo para allegados... Una amiga mía estuvo allí y consiguió colarse en su camerino... A partir de una toalla con la que al parecer se secó la cara, hemos sido capaces de obtener material biológico para realizar las pruebas pertinentes y... Aquí tienes los resultados...” La verdad es que siempre pensé que tras ese ser tan siniestro se tenía que cobijar un secreto de esa calaña, pero... ¿Extraterrestre?

“Bueno, chicos... Lo mejor que podéis hacer es publicarlo en vuestro próximo número...” ....Bueno... por extraño que parezca, lo de Manson podía esperar... 

“Queremos que mañana te vengas con nosotros a uno de sus conciertos para poder obtener nosotros mismos las muestras, ya sabes que preferimos no confiar en nadie... Va a ser una gran misión, Mulder...” Los tres pares de ojos me estaban mirando como almas en pena, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar...

“De acuerdo, chiiiiiiiiiicos... Pero ahora tengo que irme...” Y como la curiosidad mató al gato, no pude por menos que acercarme a la sartén de Frohi para ver qué era lo que estaba guisando.

“¡Eso tiene una pinta tremenda!” Frohi me miró sonriente.

“Ya que has aceptado, te voy a dar un poco del mejor revuelto de setas que has probado en tu vida...” Así que Byers nos acercó un tape y Frohi echó una buena ración. “ Los huevos son de las gallinas de mi hermana la del pueblo y las setas son una importación... Nos las han enviado directamente desde México, nunca has probado nada mejor, Mulder...” Todo contento cogí el tape y el nuevo número de ‘La Bala Mágica’, me despedí de ellos y caminé dos manzanas hasta mi coche mientras canturreaba una cancioncilla. 

Las noches de Abril en Washington siempre me han gustado... Recuerdo que por la calle no había apenas gente y que las aceras estaban ligeramente húmedas a causa de los pequeños chaparrones esporádicos tan característicos de esa época. Además yo me sentía más feliz que de costumbre... Sabía que no iba a pasar la noche solo y como Scully y yo llevábamos relativamente poco tiempo explorando más a fondo nuestra relación (por decirlo de una forma elegante) pues cada ratito que pasaba con ella era una especie de enigma que resolver, una nueva pieza para el rompecabezas que para mí había sido ‘La enigmática Doctora Scully’. Así que subí en mi coche y conduje todo lo rápido que pude hasta Georgetown. 

Subí hasta su apartamento y entré con mi llave. Parecía no haber nadie, pero las luces estaban encendidas y de fondo pude oír el susurro del agua de la ducha. Fue en ese momento en el que volví a recordar el revuelto de setas. Ni corto ni perezoso, me propuse dar una sorpresa a Scully. Preparé mesa para dos y distribuí equitativamente la creación de Frohike en dos platos. Encendí el equipo de música y los Beatles comenzaron a mecer el ambiente con un suave vaivén. Sólo me quedaba esperar. Me tendí en el sofá, me deshice de la corbata, de la chaqueta y de los zapatos y cerré los ojos. La voz única de Lennon susurró en mis oídos y comencé a relajarme... Conseguí casi dejar la mente en blanco. El apartamento de Scully siempre me hace sentir seguro, es un lugar muy acogedor...muy...muy Scully... Supongo que por eso tiene efecto balsámico sobre mi. Me relajé tanto, tanto que no me enteré de que ella había salido del baño y me dio un susto de muerte al acercarse a mi.

“Vamos por un buen camino para vencer tu insomnio...” Me miró con cara sonriente, de cuclillas al lado del sofá. Después me besó con suavidad en los labios. Estaba en albornoz y con una toalla enroscada en el pelo. “Y encima has preparado la cena... Parece que ya no soy yo la que nunca dejará de sorprenderte.”

“Me he comprado un libro de cocina... Y quise darte una sorpresa... Creo que nuestro organismo no está preparado para metabolizar tanta comida oriental...” ¿Qué pasa? Me apetecía echarme las flores...

“Voy a vestirme y ahora mismo vuelvo... ¿Vale?” Me dio otro besito y como no me apetecía nada, nada que se fuera, pues la arrastré hasta que se tumbó sobre mi...

“Creo que no será necesario que te vistas, si intuyes lo que me apetece, te darás cuenta de que es bastante incompatible con la ropa...” Así que siguió besándome y yo hice lo mismo... 

“Camisa fuera... Pantalones a la mierda... Odio la ropa, Scully, cuando era pequeño, mi vicio número uno consistía en bañarme desnudito en la playa...” No parábamos de besarnos y de reírnos como dos imbéciles.

“Lástima que mis padres no veranearan en Massachussets...” Y justo, justo, justo cuando iba a deshacerme de su albornoz, oímos el ruido de la puerta. Y tras él, una figura de mujer... Y no de una mujer cualquiera, no... 

“¡Mamá!” ¡Jo-der! ¡Qué pa-lo! Quiero-desaparecer-quiero-desaparecer-quiero-desaparecer... Por desgracia, no desaparecí y la señora Scully vio una escena que yo desearía que no hubiera visto... Bueno, hay que mirar el lado positivo, si la buena señora, hubiera tardado unos minutos más, la situación hubiera sido bastante peor... 

Volvamos a nuestra historia: Scully sentada sobre mi tan solo con un albornoz... Yo debajo de Scully tan solo con mis gallumbos y los calcetines... Margaret a tan solo cuatro metros de nosotros... Scully y yo a tan solo treinta segundos de estar en pelota picada... Wow... Animado, ¿Verdad? 

Scully se levantó del sofá, lo cual, a mi parecer no fue algo positivo, ya que soy un hombre y todos sabemos lo que nos pasa a los tíos cuando estamos en una situación similar a la que estaba yo. Y juro que los ojos de la madre de Scully se fueron directamente hacía ahí. Quise desintegrarme. Ahora me río mucho, pero en ese momento...

“Es que...” La Señora Scully seguía con ojos de búho... Yo me incorporé y me cagué en todo cuando me di cuenta de que mis pantalones estaban casi en el pasillo. ¡Qué humillación! “Es que... No acabamos el informe y...y... Bueno, que Mulder se va ahora mismo, mamá...” 

 

Por muchas veces que le haya dicho a mi madre que llame antes de entrar, ella nunca ha conseguido conseguir superar su puta afición a entrar en mi apartamento como si fuera el suyo. Antes me daba igual, pero ahora las cosas son un poco diferentes porque se supone que tengo una relación con un hombre y si ella hubiera tocado al puñetero timbre, seguramente no hubiera pasado nada de lo que pasó la otra noche.

Mulder, yo, sofá... ¡Mi madre! ¡Mierda, mi madre! Nos pilló de lleno mientras nos enrollábamos en mi salón. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, me pasó algo similar en el garaje de nuestra casa, no me gustó la sensación que tuve entonces... Lo del otro día no fue diferente...

“Es que... No acabamos el informe y...y... Bueno, que Mulder se va ahora mismo, mamá...” Si hace veinte años le eché la culpa a los deberes de química... ¿Por qué no pudo funcionar lo del informe?

“Ahora Mulder no se va, Mulder se queda y cenamos todos juntos para que me deis una explicación de lo que acabo de ver... Porque soy tu madre y tengo derecho a saber si mi hija tiene o no pareja, para así poder comportarme de un modo más discreto y no formar parte de momentos violentos y embarazosos... A parte de todo, por si no te has dado cuenta, hoy es el cumpleaños de tu madre y no te has dignado ni siquiera a felicitarla.” Pude haberla gritado perfectamente por lo de entrar sin llamar, pero hay cosas que no cambian nunca. Mamá grita, yo me amilano. Me di la vuelta y me fui a poner algo de ropa.

“Fe...Feliz Cumpleaños señora Scully... Scully, de..de..berías de felicitar a tu madre...” Mulder seguía haciendo que buscaba su ropa por el pasillo y me dieron ganas de pegarle una patada en el culo para que dejara de hacer el gilipollas porque si él no se hubiera puesto en plan baboso, nada de aquello hubiera pasado. ¿Soy infantil? No me importa... Si hubierais estado en mi situación, seguro que os hubieseis comportado igual.

Volví a los cinco minutos. Mulder estaba al lado de mi madre y mi madre se estaba comiendo el revuelto de setas.   
“Hijo, está realmente bueno... Dana, siéntate, tienes suerte de tener un novio tan majo y que guise tan bien... Me ha dejado probar el revuelto y me ha alegrado el día...” Miré a Mulder con una mirada de esas carámbano de hielo. Encima intentaba ganarse a mi madre para que yo quedara como la mala de la película. Mamá se aficionó tanto, tanto al revuelto, que acabó comiéndoselo todo.

El verdadero meollo de la cuestión comenzó diez minutos después de que mi madre engullera el último tenedor del plato...

“Porque yo estoy a favor del sexo antes del matrimonio, pero deberíais de haber sido más considerados conmigo... A mi me ilusiona que mi hija esté enamorada... Y yo siempre he estado a favor de vuestra relación, pero una cosa es eso y otra muy diferente es que me mantengáis al margen...” Sus ojos comenzaron a chispear, pero yo pensé que era debido a los veinte minutos de charla intensa y soporífera que nos había metido.

“Jajajá...” Esa fue la primera risita, la primera de una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga lista de asquerosas risitas. “Además, Fox es un muchacho bien parecido y... Bueno... Si yo hubiera tenido la mitad de años, no hubiera esperado tanto para entrar a la carga, hija... Jajajá... Porque Fox, no te pienses que siempre ha sido así, antes era mucho más atrevida... Recuerdo un chico con el que estuvo saliendo en la universidad...Jajajá... Deberías de haberlo visto...” No me estaban gustando nada, nada las cosas y Mulder me miraba extrañado.  
“¿Está bien, Señora Scully?”

“Muy bien, hijo... Jajajá... Si a mi no me importa que mi hija y tú trinquéis como cochinillos...Jajajá... Si yo pudiera, también lo haría...” Quiero olvidar ciertas frases, en serio... Lo único que no quiero olvidar de la escena es la cara de Mulder porque era realmente graciosa.

En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Mulder y él se levantó a cogerlo.

 

Lo que no me pase a mi, no le pasará a nadie. Y lo más chisposo de todo es que justo cuando piensas que las cosas no pueden ser más surrelistas, te das cuenta de que el surrealismo es infinito... Siempre puede expandirse en los momentos menos oportunos...

“Mulder.”  
Oí una voz digitalizada por ordenador...

“Soy Frohike...” Todo esto sucede mientras Margaret se acerca a mi, casi arrastrándose y riendo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.  
“ Si estáis probando un nuevo sistema anti-rastreo de llamadas, creo que no es el momento...” No estaban las cosas como para bobadillas.

“Mulder... No te comas el revuelto por nada del mundo...” Y fue justo en ese momento cuando tuve la extraña sensación de que tenían algo que ver con el asunto... 

“Creo que es un poco tarde.”

“¡¡¡Upsss!!! ¡Mierda!” Me costaba escuchar porque Margaret se empeñaba en querer quitarme el móvil mientras Scully intentaba sujetarla.

“¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?” En ese momento lo único que deseaba era coger un picahielos y montar mi unruhe particular con todos ellos y apuesto lo que quieras a que por la cabeza de Scully pasaba lo mismo.

“No dejes que nadie coma más revuelto de setas... Es que he tenido un pequeño problema con uno de los ingredientes...” 

“¡Quiero que me digáis ahora mismo que coño significa todo esto!” Margaret se fue a la cocina, seguía riéndose y comenzó a revolver en los armarios.

“Todo es culpa de Langly. Puedo explicarlo... La cosa es que en nuestra calle han abierto un nuevo local... Algo llamado ‘Hierbaloca’... Bien, pues el gilipollas de Langly compró un ambientador esta tarde porque habíamos recibido un chivatazo, diciéndonos que vendían setas alucinógenas de forma ilegal dentro de los ambientadores... Resulta que el muy imbécil dejó el tarro al lado de mis setas de importación y...y...y... Bueno, que el revuelto está confeccionado con Psikocybe Cunnensis... Vulgarmente se conocen como Monguis... ” Cataplúm... Ris...Ras... Esto no puede estar pasando... Es demasiado surrealista incluso para nosotros... Prefería no mirar a Scully... Vale... Su madre estaba colocada... Igual no era tan, tan malo...

“Chicos... Tengo que dejaros... En serio, no os podéis imaginar la que se ha liao’.” Pulsé el botón que concluía la llamada y moví el culo hasta la cocina.

“Paaaaaaaquito el chocolateeeeeero...” La Señora Scully estaba cantando una extraña canción....

“¿Ein?” 

“Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi madre está intentando hacer chocolate. Se ha puesto muy violenta y no me deja acercarme a ella... Dime que la llamada que recibiste no tiene NADA que ver con todo este asunto...”

“...”

“¡Mulder!”

“Bueno, es que veras... Será mejor que te cuente algo... ¿Te vas a enfadar?” Cara cordero estozolado...

“Ya estoy enfadada, Mulder... Y lo único que me apetece es sacaros al pasillo a los dos para que yo asimile la situación... Así que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es decirme qué diantres le pasa a mi madre.” Vale, Encima tendré yo la culpa...

“Era Frohike...” Scully me miraba atenta y yo parecía un borreguín tembloroso y asustado porque ve venir al lobo. “... Es que en realidad, el revuelto no lo hice yo...” Estaba muriéndome de mieeeeeeedo. “Me lo regaló Frohi, pero quería darte una sorpresa... El problema está en que las setas del revuelto son alucinógenas...” No me mates, Scully no me mates... He envenenado a tu madre, pero te quiero...

“Vais a volverme loca entre todos...” Bueeeeeeno... 

“Paquiiiiiito el chocolateroooooo... ¿Chicos?” Scully y yo volvimos nuestra cabeza hacia ella. “Os va a encantar el chocolate que estoy haciendo... Lo veo toooooodo morado... Y ahora verde... Y ahora azul... Jajajá...”

“Quizá también se le olvide lo del sofá, Scully, puede que lo del colocón no nos haya salido tan mal...” Susurré en su oído... 

“Margaret, si me deja, yo terminaré de preparar el chocolate por usted...” Me propuse quedar como el héroe del telefilm.

“No, Fox, tú quédate ahí, yo me encargaré de todo, es mi cumpleaños y aunque mi hija esté enfadad conmigo y no me haya felicitado, yo me voy a comportar como una señora y voy a invitaros a chocolate...” Separó el cazo del fuego y comenzó a mirarnos mientras seguía revolviéndolo. Y claro, yo lo veía venir... Chaf, cataplúm, ris, ras... Cazo y chocolate al suelo…

“¿Mamá, estás bien?” Scully echó a correr hasta su madre.

“Sí, estoy bien, hija...” Maggie estaba comenzando a hacer pucherillos...

“Mamá, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a la cama...” Yo apoyé la moción...

“Pero tú estás enfadad conmigo y no me has felicitado...” En ese momento ya no estaba haciendo pucheros, estaba cayendo el moco en toda regla.

“Felicidades, Mamá...” Maggie se abrazó a ella.

“Felicidades, Margaret...” Jopssssss... Yo también me había emocionado.

“Quiero que Fox también venga a darme un beso de buenas noches...” En serio, la madre de Scully me quiere...

Así que los tres fuimos hasta el cuarto de Scully y metimos a Maggie en la cama. Estaba llena de chocolate, pero se empeñó en dormir así... Nos dijo que era su maldito cumpleaños y que tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera.

Cuando ya la teníamos arropadita y nos disponíamos a apagar la luz, Maggie me agarró del brazo y me agachó hasta que me tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

“Fox... Prométeme que algún día mi hija y tú seréis felices juntos...” La verdad es que la frase de la Señora Scully me pilló por sorpresa. Creo que Scully no llegó a oír lo que me había dicho porque estaba mirándonos desde el marco de la puerta y Margarett lo había dicho muy bajito. La volví a arropar y sonreí. Luego salimos de la habitación. 

 

Me llama mucho, mucho la atención la forma en la que se llevan Mulder y mi madre. Es algo muy raro... Siempre le ha tenido un cariño especial y nunca he sabido exactamente por qué.

“Seguro que ahora se queda dormida como un angelito...” Dijo Mulder a la vez que hacía el gesto de poner ambas manos al lado de la mejilla.

“Hoy, mi madre es lo que quieras menos angelito.” Y lo pensaba de veras porque... porque no todos los días ves a tu madre así... La única vez que yo la había visto un poco ‘alegre’ había sido en la boda de mi hermano Bill. 

“Bueno... Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa porque ya la he cagado bastante por hoy... ¿No crees?” Me empecé a sentir culpable por haber sido tan, tan borde.

“No, no creo... Siento haberte echado la culpa... Es que cuando me cabreo...” Me acerqué más y más hasta que él puso sus manos en mi cintura. 

“No pasa nada, es normal... Mira cómo está tu madre...” Mulder no dejaba de mirar a la puerta del dormitorio, como si tuviera miedo de que mi madre volviera a salir de allí y echarnos algún tipo de bronca.

“Dormida, Mulder, está dormida... ” Sonreí, sonrió y nos empezamos a besarnos.

“¿Sabes?” Separó sus labios y luego me abrazó.

“Ajá”

“Ella quiere que seamos felices... Y tú y yo, nos empeñamos en no serlo...” El ramalazo de seriedad me dio miedo y por un momento quise separarme de él, pero eso no hubiera sido justo, así que le miré a los ojos. 

“Eso no es así, Mulder...” Quería decirle que yo era bastante feliz y que él era lo más importante para mi...Mulder seguía pensando...

“A veces me encantaría romper con todo y poder irnos de aquí... Aunque no te lo creas... Hay veces que pienso que ya está bien de machacarnos en el FBI... Y que nos merecemos una vida... Podríamos adoptar un niño y quererle mucho... Y contárselo a tu madre... ¡Por supuesto!” Sonreí un poco... Él tenía razón, quizá nos debíamos eso a nosotros mismos... ¿Por qué no? Y sólo me hizo falta cerrar los ojos para imaginármelo y me encantó... Mulder vio que me puse ligeramente triste...

“Pero creo que por el momento lo que voy a hacer es ir a tu nevera, por mucho que rompa el encanto... No hemos cenado... Y... No han sobrado setitas porque tu madre se las ha comido todas...” Lo dijo con una vocecilla que me hizo reír...

Mulder recorrió la penumbra del apartamento hasta que llegó al frigorífico y la luz azulada del mismo reflejó en las paredes...

“Yogures... Material para sándwich, lechuguita y maíz, fruta, fruta y más fruta... ¿Hay algo que no sea totalmente sano en tu nevera?” Yo seguía mirándole, recapacitando y pensando en sus palabras... “¡Andá... Salchichas, quesitos y ketchup! Podré hacer un apaño si tienes pan de molde... Y si no es mucho pedir y no es integral, pues... Mejor que mejor... ¿Scully? Heyyyy... Despierta...” Llamó mi atención chascando los dedos... “¿Pan de molde?” Señalé a uno de los armarios, Mulder se movió hasta él sin acordarse del chocolate que estaba en el suelo y... Se pegó un golpazo memorable... Me empecé a reír...

“¡Ouch! Scully... Necesito tu ayuda, creo que me he roto algo...” Me acerqué a él un poco asustada...

“¿Estás bien?” Le tendí la mano y en el momento que me agarró soltó una risita e hizo que me cayera sobre él. 

“¡Mulder! ¡Voy a matarte!” Sujetó mi cara entre sus manos totalmente llenas de chocolate.

“ La gente suele comparar el sexo con el chocolate, pero... ¿Lo has mezclado alguna vez, Scully? ” De acuerdo, estamos locos... Y para qué mentir... La idea me atrajo desde el principio, así que... ¡Viva el chocolate!

“¿Tu madre está dormida, dormida, verdad?”

“¡Mulder, por favor! Está como un tronco... Además... Aunque no lo esté no creo que se entere de mucho...”

 

¡Ja! ¡Cómo si no hubiera tenido bastante por hoy! Hice el ademán de levantarme para ver si mi proyecto de suegra seguía plácidamente dormida, pero Scully no me dejó y encima aprovechó la coyuntura para arrinconarme contra los armarios de su cocina.

“Oye... ¿Tú no comiste setas? Por que me parece que los impulsos violentos que tenía tu madre antes, ahora los tienes tú...” Estaba asustado... ¿Si su madre y ella acababan conmigo?   
“Puessss, pensándolo bien, quizá piqué un par de veces del plato de mi madre...” Era Mulder-cara-de-susto. “Es broma, Mulder...” Sonreí, de alivio, más que nada... Y una cosa llevó a la otra y como lo del chocolate es un chulada pues... Sí, confieso, acabamos haciéndolo allíiiiiiii... Con Maggie en la habitación de al lado... Y como somos muy, muy inteligentes y no queríamos llenar de chocolate el sofá, nos dormimos en el suelo de la cocina tapados con una manta...

Lo gracioso vino a eso de las cinco de la mañana, yo seguía despierto, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pero Scully estaba dormida. Parecíamos un huevo kinder, nosotros éramos la sorpresa. Necesitaríamos una ducha con estropajo spontex para volver a ser dos respetables agentes del FBI... A lo que vamos... como iba diciendo, a eso de las cinco de la mañana, oí un ruido y me asusté un poco porque si la situación del sofá fue comprometedora, la del suelo-de-la-cocina-con-chocolate, imaginad... Efectivamente, la Señora Scully parecía un zombi catatónico... Todo estaba a oscuras y yo intenté no respirar... Se acercó al frigo, lo abrió, sacó un tetrabrick de leche y pegó un trago... Yo estaba rezando para que no mirara al suelo, pero la suerte me persigue y yo soy más rápido, así que...  
“Hola, Margarett...” Me salió sin querer cuando nos miró... Pegó una risita... Echó un eructo y luego se cayó en el suelo y siguió durmiendo... ¿Quieres experiencias abstractas? Ven al mundo de Fox Mulder y tendrás ración doble... Porque por muy difícil de creer que parezca, Maggie, acabó abrazándose a Scully y a mi... 

“Tic-tac-tic-tac...” No podía dormirme y Maggie roncaba como un cosaco… “…Tic-tac-tic-tac…” Y estaba pegajoso y no podía moverme... “Tic-tac-tic-tac…” El maldito reloj de pared impedía que incluso cerrara los párpados, así que haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, me levanté del suelo y le quité la pila. Lo de que soy un temerario adicto al riesgo lo sabe toooooooodo el mundo...

“Scully...” Toqué ligeramente su hombro, pero no quiso abrir los ojos.

“Mulder, todavía no es la hora...” Duerme más que las mantas, pero me encanta.

“Cuando abras los ojos, no te asustes si te encuentras a tu madre al lado... Yo te aviso... Me voy a la ducha porque sólo me faltan las almendras.” Abrió los ojos... Y casi me ahogo por no poder contener el ataque de risa. 

“¿Se puede saber qué hace mi madre aquí?”

“Es una historia un poco larga... Y no sé si cambiará tu opinión sobre Margarett si te la cuento... ¿Dónde guardas el detergente especial para las manchas difíciles?”

“¿Mulder? Yo también estoy pegajosa... No aguanto más... ¿Crees que habrá sitio en la ducha para mi?” Y me encaminaba al baño, pero como Scully es como es y si no hago todo lo que veo, me meo, pues...

“Y... ¿Arriesgarnos a que tu madre acabé también allí con nosotros?” Imagen perturbadora... Puff ¡Qué sofocón!

“Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde...” Será cabrita y picotera... Si se chinó conmigo por lo del sofá no quiero saber qué hubiera pasado con la ducha.

“Coge otro estropajo... No digas que no te avisé...” Nadie llama cobarde a Fox Mulder...

Dejamos a la señora Scully en el suelo de la cocina y nos fuimos a la ducha. En serio que era tan sólo con fines higiénicos... Más que nada para no parecer una anuncio de conguitos ambulante... Gracias a Dios, no nos hizo falta el estropajo, aunque yo estoy obsesionado con que todavía tengo chocolate detrás de las orejas. De todas formas, Scully tiene una de esas esponjas exfoliantes que raspan la tira... Y bueno, de acuerdo... Si se me permite confesar algo... Acabamos haciendo el amor en la ducha... ¿Por qué? Por que nos queremos... Y además llevábamos unos cuantos años sin pasárnoslo bien... ¿El chocolate es afrodisíaco? ¿Ummmmm? Creo que fue culpa del gel de frutillas tropicales... 

“¡Todavía podemos dormir una hora!” Así que limpitos y sequitos nos fuimos al sofá... A DORMIR ¿Vale? Mi lironcillo cerró los ojos antes de llegar al salón. ¡Qué gracioso! Yo encendí la tele, pero sorprendentemente, también me dormí. Creo que soñé una y otra vez con Maggie, pro no me acuerdo, o no quiero acordarme.

 

 

A las siete en punto de la mañana, mi equipo de música hizo la función de despertador, como cada mañana... Despertarte con música hace que te levantes con el píe derecho de la cama... ‘In My Place. Coldplay’... Perfecta para abrir los ojos lentamente… Y si encima estás al lado de Mulder, pues... Lo que puede pasar es que llegues tarde a trabajar... Los amaneceres de abrir siempre están cubiertos por una bruma especial, que te hace sentir mágico... El encanto se rompió cuando me di cuenta de por qué estábamos en el sofá...

Me incorporé y eché un vistazo a la cocina... ¿Mamá? No estaba en el suelo... Me asusté involuntariamente. Pero el miedo se me fue de un plumazo cuando la vi dormida debajo de la mesa, envuelta en la manta.

“¡Mamá!” Toqué levemente su espalda... Se movió un poco... Y por fin se despertó... 

“¿Dónde estoy?” Se sentó en el suelo y me miró extrañada... “Me duele muchísimo la cabeza...” Ver a mi madre hablar con propiedad me causó una sensación de alivio, muy, muy grande...

“¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?” Esperaba que no recordara nada... Y también tenía la pequeña esperanza de que su cerebro hubiera olvidado lo del sofá... ¿Mucho pedir? Quizá las setitas también afectaran a la memoria reciente.

“Hija, me acuerdo de muchas cosas, pero son tan, tan raras, que creo que han sido un sueño... ¿Puedes explicarme que ha pasado?”  
Mulder apareció detrás de nosotras...  
“¿Qué está haciendo Fox aquí?” Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

“Margarett... Ayer vino a celebrar su cumpleaños, yo estaba aquí con su hija terminado un informe, pero se empeñó en invitarme a cenar a mi también... Sólo se pasó un poco con el vino... Esté tranquila...”

Ayudé a mi madre a levantarse...

“Por un momento pensé que estabais juntos... No caerá esa breva...” Mulder y yo, nos echamos una mirada cómplice y sonreímos... A la vez que mi madre andaba hacia el pasillo...

“A tu madre le haría feliz saber la verdad...” Mulder se acercó a mi, sonriendo...

“¿No te ha parecido una noche emocionante?” 

“Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy emocionante... ¿Me invitas a desayunar o le pido a tu madre que nos haga chocolatillo?” Le pegué un golpecillo en el hombro.

“¿Dana? ¿Qué hace tu ropa y la de Fox llena de chocolate en medio del cuarto de baño? ¿Por qué hay estropajos en la ducha?” Debo de dejar de subestimar a mi madre...

“Siempre puedo pedirle a Frohike más revuelto...”

Más o menos, así es como terminó la historia... Una noche normalita, graciosilla... Creo que mi madre no ha vuelto a ser la misma... Piensa que Mulder y yo estamos liados... ¡Qué cosas! Por lo menos ahora llama al timbre antes de entrar... Si todo esto sirvió para algo, me doy por satisfecha... No hay mal que por bien no venga y viceversa... Jujú si rima...

 

The end

25/09/02 16:04:28


End file.
